The Final Year
by Wings of Writing
Summary: Its Harry's final year and Luna's to she skipped a year and Harry askes Luan a question that may change both there lives. Ignore sentence that says Luna moved to Gryffindor. The chapters got deleted of my computer probably will never finish
1. The Ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Luna climbed onto the Hogwarts' Express and looked for a compartment. They were all full but one in this compartment set Harry Potter and his friends. Luna Lovegood joined them smiling and grabbed the last empty sit. Hermione Granger looked up from a copy of _the Quibbler_ and quickly looked down again hiding a grin. Harry was staring straight at Luna whose eyes were still protruding from her face but only slightly. Her hair though still long was slightly less wavy. Ron looked up from reading _Hogwarts a, History_ glanced at Ginny and then went back to his reading. Neville and Ginny who had started going at the end of the last year just rolled there eyes, they all knew what was coming, they had known for a while.

"H-hello L-Luna," Harry said stuttering.

"Hello Harry, How was your summer?"

"Good. Look Luna once we arrive to Hogwarts could I talk to you, in private?" he asked a little more than scared.

"Yes, of course," she answered smilingly widely. She also knew what was coming and she knew what her answer would be. Harry would ask her the question she been hoping for and dreading. Luna was so glad that last year she had switched houses to join Gryffindor, she saw Harry regularly and that was fine with her. The rest of the ride was traveled in silence except for an occasional gasp from Ron as he read something interesting in _Hogwarts, a History_.

As the train pulled into the station everybody got ready to get off anxious for the next year. Everyone wondered if Tonks would still be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher or if there would be someone new. They climbed of the train and went to one of the carriages. Luna smiled to see the threstrals still pulling the carriages. She was still amazed at how many uses they have; Hagrid had told them just how many last year. They had come in handy when Harry once again ran off to face Voldemort. They maybe even more useful in the final battle: Luna knew it would be soon it was as Professor Firenze said written in the stars. She hoped that when it came they all would survive it. It was hard to believe that winning was so close yet so unattainable. Her carriage jolted to a stop dragging her out of her reverie. She climbed out of the carriage patted the threstrals and went up the stairs into Hogwarts. At the entrance she and all those behind her met Professor Snape he was scowling and appeared to be waiting for someone, exactly as she entered Professor Snape walked off. She frowned puzzled what had Snape had been doing, was he waiting for her or one of the people behind her. She could not wonder any longer because Harry entered at that moment. Together they set off for the Gryffindor table. Once they took there seats Dumbledore stood up and hush fell over the room.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we can dig in to our wonderful feast the sorting must take place." The doors to the great hall opened and professor McGonagall led the smallest group of first years yet, down the length of the tables and up to the head table. Luna didn't hear a word of the sorting she was to distracted by the thought of Harry sitting next to her. She realized how close they were she could touch him, but she refrained herself knowing it was probably not for the best. The sorting finished the food appeared and everyone started eating, Ron and Hermione appeared suddenly looking quite flustered, Harry raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing. Ron sat down and immediately started piling food on his plate, Hermione rolled her eyes sat down and more slowly started getting food. Everyone finished there meals and waited for Dumbledore to stand up. As Dumbledore stood once again a hush fell over the crowd.

"Ah, what another great feast; this year our previous Defense Against Teacher is still with us. Although, I am sad to say she will be leaving at the end of the year. That said I would like to remind you all that the entering the forest is strictly forbidden." His eyes lingered on Harry and his pals. "Now before you fall asleep where you sit off to bed," Professor Dumbledore finished.

"Goodnight Luna," whispered Harry in her ear. "I'll ask you wanted I want to ask you tomorrow."

"Night Harry" she mumbled in reply

Everyone stood and headed towards their perspective routes to their houses. The Prefects at each table shouting to the first years to follow them. Luna headed towards Ravenclaw house. She arrived at the portrait hole, said the password (priori incantatem), and climbed through. She stumbled up the stairs to her dormitory. She reached her room and climbed into bed. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, with no dreams.

Luna awoke the next morning to the soft hooting of an owl outside the window beside her bed. She rolled over to see Hedwig hovering next to the window. She walked over to the window and opened it; Hedwig flew in dropped her letter and flew back out. Luna's eyes followed her before she quickly opened her letter, a faint smell was coming from it she didn't know what it was but she liked it.

Dear Luna,

Could you please meet me outside the Great Hall before breakfast?

Love from,

Harry.

She hurriedly got ready and rushed down to the doors of the Great Hall. Harry stood there looking the opposite direction. She snuck up behind him and gently blew air into his ear. Harry jumped and turned around, upon seeing Luna he smiled.

"Luna, I liked you since the end of fifth year, I think I might love you. Do you love me to?" He said praying she say yes. There was a long pause because even though she expected this Luna was still stunned.


	2. The Proposal

Chapter 2- The Proposal

Harry started to turn around dejectedly, she saw this and quickly rushed to him, she kissed him firmly and hardly on the mouth.

"Do you get the message? I love you too," she cried. They looked around and saw about ten people staring at them. "Let's say we go to breakfast" she whispered in his ear, turning a bright red. With that they entered the Great Hall. They were the first ones in there except Professor Snape who was at the teacher's table just staring at them.

"Do you feel a little weird out by this?" Harry asked.

"What? Yeah a little I guess" she replied dreamily.

The pair walked over to the Gryffindor table, hand in hand, and sat down. They helped themselves to toast and oatmeal. Not too long after they started eating Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Ron why were you and Hermione late to the feast last night?" Harry asked as Ron piled his plate with food. Ron instantly turned red.

"Ummm… well ummm…"

"Ron what is it?"

"Ummmm" Ron replied now redder than his hair.

"Well," said Hermione, "this involves me and seeing as Ron can't say it I will, but it requires some background."

"Hermione, are you sure you want to tell them."

"Yes we have kept this a secret way too long. Well you see last year around Christmas, Ron asked me out. I of course accepted, having liked him since second year. Then last night Ron asked to see me in private, he proposed to me, I said yes." Hermione explained blushing furiously she also pulled out a ring and placed it on her finger.

"Finally," Harry said

"Finally, what?" Neville asked walking up with Ginny.

"Ron and Hermione, finally told us about there relationship." Harry answered, "to tell you the truth we've known; see Neville and Ginny saw you two kissing once. Then I once walked in on you two snogging at two a.m., then another time kissing in an empty classroom. Right, Luna"

"What? Yeah that's right," Luna said coming out of her reverie.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell us!"

"Because we figured you didn't want us to know and when you were ready you would tell us," Ginny said matter of factly. Which was true to a point.

Later that day in Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid was explaining yet again the many uses of threstrals. "… So threstrals can only be seen by people who have seen death, they tend to be extremely fast flyers and if they are attached to you they have amazing healing abilities…" Luna stopped listening at this point and turned to stare at Harry, they had both heard this lesson before. Harry noticed her watching him and walked over; he grabbed her hand and went back to the lesson. Luna would have to but she was too caught up in the fact that Harry the love of her life was holding her hand.

Luna looked over where Ron and Hermione were standing hand in hand smiling finally having put their relationship out in the open. Hermione glanced at Luna saw that Harry was holding Luna's hand and winked. Luna smiled sweetly in response. She looked for Neville but couldn't find him '_hmm were did he go? Ginny isn't here either oh no Ron is going to kill someone.' _Luna pointed this out to Harry; he smiled nodding in agreement to Luna's thought.

The classes for the rest of the day were a blur, except for when Neville rejoined them in the middle of Advanced Herbology. Ron shot him a look that plainly said _I am going to kill you if you did anything to my sister. _Neville just took a trough and started working.

Finally it was dinner time and Luna and Hermione finally got a chance to ask Ginny where she had disappeared to.

"Ginny like where were you and Neville for most of the day?" Hermione asked. At this Ginny blushed the famous Weasley red.

"We were just in the library," she mumbled.

"And we are supposed to believe this?"

"You do realize that if you two were up to something your idiot of a brother is going to kill Neville." Hermione stated more than a little vexed.

"Well to tell the truth we were in the common room snogging."

"That's what we thought," Luna said. "Ron is so mad you should have seen the look he gave Neville when he walked in during the middle of herbology."

"That was truly priceless," Hermione laughed.

At this point the guys walked up and took a seat by their perspective girlfriends, so the conversation ended. Ron was glowering through the whole meal and barely said a word. Neville and Harry were having a conversation about Quiddich. The girls just ignored the guys through the whole meal because they were being total idiots, especially Ron.

"Ginny you better hope you still have a boyfriend by the end of the semester." Hermione said. "Trust me I know Ron the best and he will kill Neville if he finds out," Hermione whispered so Ron wouldn't hear. The conversation lasted through the rest of the meal, to Ginny's embarrassment. By the end of dinner Ginny had surpassed the redness of her hair, the guys were oblivious to this fact. Though Luna heard Neville whisper to her as they walked off "why are you so red?"

a/n: I know unlikely for a proposal but whatever it works for my story so no flames. Review or I shall sick my mutated cats on you mwahahahaha!


End file.
